1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleansing device and more particularly to such a cleansing device which controls the application of a cleansing liquid in such a manner that it can be employed with substantially improved effectiveness while simultaneously minimizing the risk of damage to surrounding areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cleansing devices of a variety of types having long been known in which a cleansing liquid, such as water, is released in a spray or directed through a brush, sponge or the like. Where such devices are for use in bathing, use has been restricted to showers and bathtubs where the water discharged from the device cannot cause damage to surrounding areas. Insofar as the Applicant is aware, there has not heretofore been a cleansing device which could be employed in locations other than these without the risk of damage to floors, carpets and the like or to clothing as a result of such residual water. Furthermore, no device has previously been available which is suited to cleansing elevationally varied skin surfaces such as the face.
Therefore, there is need for a cleansing device which is operable with little or no concern for damage to surrounding areas in that it confines the application of the cleansing solution to the area of use and there is furthermore need for a cleansing device which is suited to cleansing elevationally varied areas of the skin.